poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
We've Got This Together
We've Got This Together is a song from My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). Lyrics : Applejack :: It's time to show 'em what you've got : Rarity :: It's time to go and get things done : Fluttershy :: But you don't have to do it on your own : Pie :: 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun : Five :: We got this, you got this :: We got this together : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? : Spike: Whoa! : Dash :: Sometimes the pressure gets you down :: And the clouds are dark and grey :: Just kick them off and let the sun shine through :: And scary as it seems, more help is on the way :: 'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too : Dash and Wonderbolts :: We got this, you got this :: We got this together : Crowd :: It's the Festival of Friendship :: And we can get it done :: A festival that they won't forget :: A party to be proud of :: A day of games and fun :: Just you wait and see :: A magic day in perfect harmony : Fluttershy :: You got this : Bird :: melody : and bird whistle :: We got this together : Applejack :: With friends and family, you are never alone :: If you need help, we've got your back :: You can be honest, let your problems be known : and Apple family :: 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack :: We got this : McIntosh :: Eeyup! : family :: We got this together : Rarity :: Pay attention to the details :: Every gem even-spaced :: Make the colors perfect : Spike :: Takin' one or two to taste : Rarity :: Inside and out, beautiful throughout :: Generosity is what we're all about : Spike :: mouthful You got this : Rarity :: You got this : and Spike :: We got this together : Sparkle :: Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me :: I don't know if I'm ready :: For all the things they need me to be :: I am the Princess of Friendship :: But that is more than just a crown :: It's a promise to bring ponies together :: And never let anypony down : Pie :: We've got an awful lot to bake :: Each pony needs a piece of cake :: Oh, wait! There's something better we can do :: We're gonna need some more supplies :: To make a really big surprise :: She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too! :: You got this! :: We got this together! : All :: It's the Festival of Friendship :: Together we are one :: A day we will never forget :: And now everything is ready :: So when the day is done : Dash :: The weather : Applejack :: The banquet : Rarity :: The style : Fluttershy :: And music : All :: All will be in perfect harmony! Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Hero Songs